With conventional authentication methods, reliably verifying identities of varying software tools in a development environment is difficult to achieve due to the volatile nature of software tools with respect to respective status and number of the tools involved, and runtime environments. Moreover, a tradeoff between efficiency and security is often a challenge for authentification protocols, particularly in modern application development trends.